Family: Old and New
by Fantasyqueen10
Summary: There aren't enough Denzel&Cloud Fics, so heres one! Denzel is having a rough time figuring out where he belongs, with his family and in the world. There may be different versions of this story later!
1. AN

Family: New and Old

Family: New and Old

This is just a preview, but I though that there weren't enough Denzel and Cloud fics. There isn't even a Denzel character button on the character tab! So this fic will be all about Denzel fighting to figure who and where his family is and if they love him.

Tell me if you think that this is a good idea!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! This is a slightly different version of my original chapter! I have a new Beta reader, and she rules! Go Padfot-rawr! This is her changes! Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7_

_Denzel's_

_December 19,_

_It's almost Christmas, and the break has been out for a week now. Most schools only have a break of two weeks, but our school does it for a month. I guess the reason for that is that most of the kids at my school have parents who are involved in Shinra or the WRO. I guess that I'm just lucky, because although my family is in AVALANCHE, they're still there to take care of me._

_This is my first real Christmas with my family; actually, this is the first real holiday that I will properly experience. When I used to live in Sector Seven, I was lucky if I got to see my parents at all. I never had any siblings, and both of my parents worked. After I got home from school, my babysitter would come over. She was supposed to help me with my homework and chores, but you know how life was back in Sector Seven; it was a fight to survive sometimes. Obviously, she wasn't very well off, or she wouldn't make me do all of the work while she stole and ate our food. Sometimes, she would even get her boyfriend to physically harm me... I remember their names were Kelley and Fred. I once got fed up with them, and told my parents to come home early one night. Kelley had heard me talking on the phone, and called Fred to "… give me a lesson…," as she put it. I received a broken arm, three broken ribs, and several bruises and cuts; some which needed stitches, before my parents showed up. Kelley and Fred told me to watch out, because one day, I would get what I deserved; It was Christmas Eve then. Next year, on December 24th, both of my parents were murdered. I haven't told anyone yet, because I wouldn't want them to worry. I was planning to go to their graves by myself and get back before anyone noticed that I had gone. I visit my family every year on Christmas Eve and tell them what has happened over that course of time. As for my parents getting murdered, I know exactly what happened, and I know very well who did it._

_But, enough of that depressing talk; I am extremely excited that the entire gang is getting together for Christmas. Tifa and Yuffie have been busy trying to get Seventh Heaven ready in time. Vincent and Yuffie have also finally got together, just as everyone thought; the same with Tseng and Elena. But what really made me and Marlene happy was that Cloud and Tifa have finally hooked up. Marlene was happy because Cloud will stay home more often and he's not as moody as he used to be. I'm genuinely happy because I really look up to Cloud... and maybe, just maybe, in time he will think of me as a friend._

_I haven't decided wh--_

"Denzel... Denzel, are you there?"

I start as I here Tifa's voice echo up the stairs. How long had I been writing? Where was everyone?

"Denzel?"

Boy does Tifa sound worried. Maybe that's because the planet has just gotten over the Geostigma, and Cloud has just come back.

"Denzel!"

"Here, Tifa!" I answer as quickly as I could, trying to make it seem as if I hadn't heard her.

"Well, why didn't you answer?" I freeze and immediately cover up my journal as the voice suddenly becomes louder. I turn around to see Tifa standing in the middle of the doorway.

"I didn't hear you." That was partially true. I didn't hear her come up the stairs, and as she didn't specifically ask if I had heard her speaking to me or not, I figured that I was safe.

"Alright, but could you come downstairs please? Yuffie and Vincent are here and you have been holed up in this room all day. What is it that you do up here?"

You see, I couldn't tell her that I was writing in you because she might think that something is wrong, when, ironically enough, there is something that is troubling me. In a couple of days, I will go and visit my parents' grave. I don't know what will be waiting for me there, but I have a hunch that it's not going to be pleasant.

"Denzel?" I look up at Tifa, and she has this weird look on her face. I know full well that it's because I haven't been myself these past few days. Here I go again, spacing out. I put on my best calm face and turn toward Tifa saying that I will be downstairs in just a few minutes. She gives me another look, but leaves me alone, thankfully. I'll finish the entry and go and grace everyone with my presence.

_I haven't decided what to get most of my "family" for Christmas, but there is still time, and I can go out whenever I want. If there is any final buying that I need to do, I can buy it when I go to see my parents._

_That's all for now, but I know that later tonight I will need to confide in you again._

_Denzel._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, but I do own the characters that I make up and most of the plot line! Thanks for all of my loyal reviewers! P.S- Rufus and the Turks are good in this story._

Chapter 2

_Tifa's_

Denzel had been acting odd. I mean, it was normal enough to see a young child or teen locked up in their room for private time, but Denzel had never stayed in his room for more than 30 minutes at a time. But today, he was up there for _over_ 2 hours! And when I went p to see what he was doing, he seemed like he was doing something that wasn't something he wanted me to know. I guess that I should just let it slip for now, but just in case, I think that I had better give Cloud a ring.

"Tifa?" I start as I hear Yuffie's slight concern in her question. Did I really seem that out of it? "I'm fine Yuffie, just thinking about something that Denzel said."

Yuffie laughed. "Is that all? It's nearly Christmas! He's probably just trying to finish up some Christmas presents!" Why didn't I think of that? Of course that was probably what he was doing!

"So, Yuffie, Vincent, whats up? Anything knew?" There have been rumors that Vincent was going to propose to Yuffie soon, but there were no confirmations.

" Not much, just the usual missions for the WRO." Vincent quietly stated. Well, it was a little bit louder, and probably about 5 words more than what we used to get out of Vincent. That's just the magic with Yuffie. She can make anyone come out of their shell.

"You guys all set for the big Christmas/AVALANCHE reunion we are having?"

" You betcha!"

_Cloud's_

You know the feeling that the open road can give you? It's just you, the ground, the air, the secrecy, and whatever form of transportation you are using. I used to go for rides on the road because it was the only way I could handle all of the things going on in my life. Zach and Aerith dying, Denzel and Marlene, Tifa, AVALANCHE…it was just too much. After the geostigma, and me seeing how close I came to losing Denzel-and Marlene-I just started only taking them when I needed them. Now I focus much more on family.

Which is precisely why I was out taking a ride right now. Tifa had called me and told me that Denzel was acting strange, even for a 13 year old. She said that he had been holed up in his room for over 2 hours, and he apparently didn't answer her calls until she was right outside his room. Also, he had been writing something. I agree with Tifa, there is something going on with Denzel, but it may just be that he is trying to decide what to get every one for Christmas. I don't know, I guess I'll just talk to him about it.

A/N- I know that this is a little short (OK, maybe it's really short) but this is a really busy time for me... I'm trying to juggle being a freshman in High School, marching band, school work and some personal issues. This may be a last update till September, but I will try. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and To my Beta reader Padfoot-rawr


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry that it's been so long! School and marching band/band in general have been real hammers! Now its winter break and its Christmas Eve so I thought that I might give you guys a holiday present! Enjoy! This may be a little confusing, but its kind of a journal entry from Denzel's point of view with inserts of others thoughts.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or anything of the characters except for the ones that I create and the plot line._

_P.S. while reading this chapter these songs might make a good soundtrack. I listened to them while I was writing this chapter._

_.com/watch?v=_uUVX376U4M&feature=related_

_.com/watch?v=6X2UrqDsmUU_

_.com/watch?v=D6U48z8S8MY&NR=1_

Chapter 3

_Denzel's_

_December 22,_

_Well, I can say stranger and possibly more dangerous things have happened to me, but today really was pushing the limits on that phrase. I don't think that my past has ever come back to haunt me this much. _

_Early in the morning I asked Tifa if I could later in the afternoon go and do some last minute Christmas shopping. I could see in her eyes that she was worried for me; it kind of shows that I haven't been getting much sleep lately. There are dark bags underneath my eyes and my eyes are dull and glassy. I also twitch at loud and unexpected noises and shake slightly. Any way, she finally agreed to let me go shopping, and I kind of did that. I decided to go visit my parents. I normally would go on Christmas Eve, but seeing as Tifa and Yuffie are hosting their Christmas party on that day; it would really be hard to sneak out to go see them. I also felt that I should spend as much time with them as I can, considering what has been going these past few years. The last time I saw them was when I was eight. That was five years ago._

_So there I was, walking along the streets headed to visit my parents after stopping at a small glass store to get some small figurines for everybody , when I got a very strong ominous/déjà feeling. It kind of felt like someone was following me. The entire way to the graveyard I kept turning around to see if any one was following me, but it didn't look like any body was. I spent the entire afternoon talking to mom and dad. I guess that I spent longer than I thought because the next thing I know the sun was setting. I said my goodbyes to mom and dad and started the long trek back to Seventh Heaven. I looked at a clock inside a store and realized that it was later that I thought so I stopped at a pay phone and called Seventh Heaven. Marlene picked up after a long wait, and by that time, the déjà feeling returned, but this time, it was even stronger…_

"Hey, Marlene, it's Denzel,"

"Oh! Where have you been? Tifa was starting to think that the old Cloud was rubbing off on you!"

"No! He's not rubbing off on me! I was just out shopping and lost track of time! Anyway, tell Tifa that I am on my way home…Hey, Marlene? I've got to go, there is somebody waiting to use the phone."

"O.K., I'll tell her. Hey, you sound funny, kind of like you're depressed and scared, anything wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, I…just have a lot on my mind is all. See you in a little bit."

"Bye."

_With that I hung up and walked out of the booth. I told the man waiting for the phone that it was all his, and kept walking. Suddenly I felt a hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I froze and turned around slowly, keeping in mind the self defense moves everyone thought that Marlene and I should know. What I saw next was a face that I thought I never would see again._

"Hey kid! I been hearin' all about you on the news."

_Fred's rough and oily voice crashed upon me as I looked into his demented face. He had stubble on his face that looked like he hadn't showered in many days; while his teeth were yellow and his eyes had the look of a drunken and lost man. I confess, I felt totally scared out of my wits, but what was I to do? I remembered all too strongly what had happened to me the last time that I called for help._

_When the hand grabbed me and swung me into the darkened alley I knew that I was in for it. It was like my mind had frozen, I couldn't even process what was happening! Suddenly, I felt the stinging slap rage across my face. More followed while I still made no noise. I could hear Fred cussing and then everything stopped. I could feel that I had at least one black eye, the other I couldn't see out of; I also knew that I had multiple cuts and bruises and was bleeding heavily._

_I thought that maybe Fred was gone and it was all over…then I heard the worst possible sound; more voices. I let my self just lie there and waited for the right chance to stand up and either fight my way out or make a run for it. While I lay there, I heard the voices of Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, Barrett, Cid, Nanaki, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reno…and two voices that I had heard before, but I had never met the owners; Zack and Aerith. All of the voices circled around me, all telling me the same thing; get out or fight for your honor._

_Cloud's_

I was a little bit worried as to where Denzel had gotten to. It was already a quarter past six and Marlene said that he had called over an hour ago saying that he was on his way home. I asked if he had said anything else, but she just said that there was somebody waiting to use the phone so he had to go. I looked over at Barrett, Vincent, Cid, Tseng, Rude, Reno, Rufus and Nanaki while she said this. _They might have kidnapped him or something. After all, being looked after and knowing all the members of Avalanche and Shinra Corp. can make you pretty popular with some unwanted people._ After looking at everyone's faces, I knew that it was time to go look for him. I made the announcement that I was going to go look for Denzel, and immediately everyone else stood up to follow. Tifa and Elena volunteered to stay at the bar with Marlene just in case Denzel came home. Everyone else got their weapons and mentally prepared themselves for the worst.

_Denzel's_

_I heard many voices, and they weren't the kind of voices that meant that I had done something good._

"Is this the damn kid?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Doesn't look like much. Are you sure that he was taken in by those big guys in Avalanche and Shinra and the WRO?"

"Oh yeah. And now he's going to pay for the things that Kelley and I had to go through. You hear that boy? After your friends in Avalanche and Shinra and the WRO messed up the world we used to live in, Kelley and I got it bad. I ended up losing an arm and a leg in a building collapse and Kelley lost her life. This was of course after we spent time in the slammer because of you rattin' on us. Well, you're going to receive exactly what I got, and there isn't much you can do about it."

_I heard laughter from all around me. I struggled to stand up, and when I finally did, nothing I did could mask the anger I felt._

"Shut up!" _I shouted as loudly as I could._

"Whats that boy? Couldn't hear you!"

"I think that he said "Shut Up!"

_Again I could hear laughter coming from all around me. I took in my surroundings and noticed that I was backed up against an old fire escape. I felt around behind me and grasped the first metal thing that my hand touched. Turned out to be a sharp, slightly rusted metal stake; perfect for attacking and defending ones' body. I mentally and physically prepared my self for what I was about to do._

"I said to 'Shut Up!' You can say whatever you want about me, but don't ever, ever say anything bad about Avalanche or the WRO or the new Shinra! They are better people than you'll ever be!"

_After my little tirade, it was so silent; you could hear a pin drop. I then felt the gang advancing in on me. I knew from experience and from what little I could see that Fred was in the front._

"What did you say boy?" _It was a low and menacing growl that came out of his mouth. I restated that I told them to shut up and to never say anything bad about Avalanche and Shinra and the WRO. I could feel them getting closer and closer, so I knew that I had to act now. I tensed the muscles in my legs and waited. 3…2…1…NOW! _

_I jumped and yelled as loud as I could and just started using the martial arts the Yuffie, Tifa, and Elena had taught me. I could hear the yelps of anger and surprise that filled the dark alley as I launched my attack. I knew that the odds were not good, but I thought that I was still holding my own. I must have spoken to soon…_

_Cloud's_

We decided to split and cover the area around the telephone that we knew Denzel had used. Vincent and I were walking around asking people if they had seen Denzel. The longer we searched the more frantic and worried I became. If anything had happened to him, I don't know what I would do. He didn't know this yet, but I was thinking of adopting him. After we came so close to loosing him and our family during the Geostigma crisis, I realized how precious he is to me. Finally, after thirty minutes of searching, one woman finally said that she had seen a young boy come out after using the telephone booth. We asked her where he went and she said there was a man waiting outside the booth. She assumed that he was the boy's father, and had watched the man lead the boy a few blocks away. We thanked her and radioed the others to meet us back at the telephone booth. When we had all reassembled Vincent told everyone the woman's news. Faces became harder and tempers started to get out of control. They only calmed down once I started in the direction the woman had pointed us in. It became silent as we moved as one down the street. The closer we got to the end of the block; we started to hear sounds of laughter, fighting…and the worst possible sound ever…screaming.

_Denzel's_

_I lay once again on the ground, only this time I was more exhausted and I was tied up. It was an awkward position that they tied me in; one arm and leg tied to a separate pole and the others tied to my body. I was more beat up than I had ever been. I had the injuries to my face from earlier, and now I added broken ribs, bruises and deep cuts all over my body. Suddenly, I heard the sound of swords being drawn. In my pain filled stupor, I realized that when Fred said that he meant me to fell everything that he and Kelley felt, he wasn't lying. I remembered that Fred had said he had lost an arm and a leg in a building collapse. _

_A huge coldness washed over me as I realized what was going to happen; I was going to loose and arm and a leg; just like Fred did. I shuddered and prayed as hard as I could that someone would get to me in time. But, I knew deep down that would not happen. I let my self be lost in my pain, hoping that if I let my self go, the pain would dull._

_I heard the swish and suddenly fire spread throughout my arm and leg. I didn't care who heard me, I just let loose scream after scream. I cringed at my self at how horrible my cries were. Then, through all of the laughter and cheers, I heard growls and angry shouts, one in particular that I never thought that I would hear again. _

**"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"**

_That was the last thing I heard before I passed into the welcoming darkness._

_Cloud's_

When we heard the sound of screams and fighting, everyone started to sprint. The fighting sounds didn't bother me, it was that screaming. It was the most horrible thing that I had ever heard. I could hear the child's voice underneath it and laced into it all the pain and suffering. Emotional, physical pain that went back ages and ages. It hurt me to listen and I sprinted even harder. We finally pulled up to the alley and what we found made me sick to my stomach. Lying on the ground, covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, was my Denzel. Seeing him laying there was the worst thing I had ever seen. At least, I thought that until I saw that one man held an arm and a leg that looked like they belonged to a child. I glanced again at Denzel and noticed that he was missing an arm and a leg. I heard the others start to growl and yell anger and pain filled cries. I could barely see from the tears that filled up my eyes and I didn't care about the tear racked and wrought sob/yell that worked its way out of my chest and throat.

**"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"**

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 3. I'm sorry if that was a little confusing. It started out as a journal entry, and then went into a flashback/point of view thing. This is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written, so enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm back! This past year was just crazy! I'm very sorry that I wasn't able write for any of my stories; especially this one. I have had the most amazing luck with my reviewers and viewers! So here we go!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_Denzel's_

_ The pain is everywhere. Dark and foreboding, it slowly creeps up to where I float. I try and beat it back, but I'm too weak. I know that's all that I ever will be; too weak. As soon as I resign myself to that fact, the darkness surges up around me. I struggle to raise my head above the darkness but it sticks to me like water and pulls me under. The pain soon becomes too much along with the ever present darkness and I slowly start to fade. I feel myself drift downward as my limbs become to heavy... Suddenly, I hear soft piano music fill my ears. Soft, sweet, magical; all reminding me of __**her**__. Aerith. The girl that everyone talks about. Wait a minute, if I give up…what happens to Cloud, Tifa, Marlene? They would feel betrayed and Cloud would more then likely go back into depression knowing he couldn't protect his family. I can't do that to them. The music swells and becomes louder and I see a white light fighting against the darkness. I realize that I don't want to go to the darkness; I would hurt the many people that I loved. I noticed the darkness fade away into nothing and I felt the pain and exhaustion finally take their toll on me. I allowed myself to fade into oblivion as the music faded out…_

_Cloud's_

Cloud hated hospitals. The harsh lights and the antiseptic smell combined with the thought of death did wonders for the emotions. Now it was even worse because Denzel was a patient. All of AVALANCHE and the WRO and the close Shinra personnel were sitting in a private waiting room that Rufus had set up. There was dead silence; everyone lost in their own thoughts as they thought of the very special little boy who had touched all of their hearts. The male members of the groups would periodically take off from the waiting room to see if they could track down the reasons why Denzel was so brutally hurt. So far, they had come up with nothing.

Cloud swore after the final battle with Sephiroth that he would never let anyone harm his family again. Mentally he kicked himself again and again; showing no mercy. How could he let something like that happen? Anger, fear, and a cold detachment settled on him as he remembered what had taken place in that alley.

_Cloud let loose the scream as he took in the sight before him. A gang of oversized and drunk males were gathered around the boy he proudly called his son. What enraged him even more was the blood pooling out of Denzel's body and the fact that the apparent ringleader held what appeared to be a child's arm and half of a leg. Cloud could faintly hear other growls of anger behind him as he and his friends started towards the group with murder intent on their minds. Cloud jumped at the male holding the limbs and let fly with his fists and one of the side attachments of the Tsurugi. He let go to his hatred. How could they even think of hurting a child?_

_ Cloud finally stopped when he realized that the man before him was beaten within an inch of his life. Cloud slowly came back into the present and looked around him. He saw the beaten bodies of the gang and his friends all around him. Then his gaze fell upon Denzel. Rufus and Nanaki were sitting with him; Rufus pressing his jacket along with Vincent's came to the holes where Denzel's arm and leg used to be. Rufus also held his phone between his shoulder and ear; Cloud's mako enhanced hearing picking up that he was ordering the fastest Shinra medical chopper to the scene. Cloud took one look at the glazed and half opened eyes of Denzel and that was all it took._

_ Cloud turned around once more as the anger started to fill his body once more. He bent down and grabbed the man before him and shoved him up against the wall. Cloud waited until the man could focus before he uttered his final threat._

_ "If you so much as think about coming near my SON again…You will find out exactly what I learned from fighting Sephiroth and know that he is not the only nightmare!" Cloud smirked as the man registered Sephiroth and nightmare. Good! Let the man stew in his fear. Cloud dropped the man and ran over to Denzel. _

_ Denzel's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. Rufus had tried to stop the bleeding, but it proved too much. Cloud sat there numbed as he grabbed onto Denzel's small, cold hand. The kid had been through too much for his young years. The old Shinra, the collapse of Sector Seven, the death of his birth parents, Geostigma, DGS, and now this. Cloud started as voices cut through his thoughts._

_ "Cloud. The chopper is here." Vincent's voice sounded close to him. He looked up and saw the gunman standing next to him; Cerberus out and he could see blood on the gun's edge. It took Vincent, Cloud, and Rufus to help load Denzel into the chopper that had landed in the street right outside of the alley. Cloud jumped into the chopper along with Reno-he was the best pilot they had- and Rufus while the others made arrangements with the WRO troops that Reeve had called for the gang, and of course who would call those still at 7__th__ Heaven and let them know what had transpired. Cloud shook his head and turned to the one thing that deserved his attention- Denzel._

"Family of Denzel Lee?" Cloud looked up at the sound of the deep voice. In all the time that Denzel had been living with him and Tifa, he had not once heard his last name. Cloud took a quick look around the room; nearly everybody had tear tracks on their cheeks- some more fresh then others. But, what was also evident in their eyes was the extreme hatred towards whoever had done this to Denzel.

Tifa and Cloud looked at one another and stood and walked towards the Dr. with Rufus slightly behind them to help with any legal issues. Denzel may have been living with Cloud and Tifa, but there was always the chance that the Dr's. wouldn't say anything because they weren't his legal parents.

"We are his family," Tifa answered and she gestured to the entire room. The look on the Dr.'s face make Cloud smirk slightly as the Dr. looked around at all the people in the waiting room. Yep, they were one big, misfit family, but no one would ever wish for it to be different. "Anything you say, you can say to all of us," Cloud told the Dr.

"Very well. I'm afraid I have some bad news." The Dr.'s grave tone sent icy cold fear through everyone.

_**So! How's that for a chapter? It took me forever to try and remember who all I had brought in and how everyone should be connected! I hope I don't confuse anyone! Your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! Until next time! Fantasyqueen10!**_


End file.
